


A + F

by TrainwreckPress



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainwreckPress/pseuds/TrainwreckPress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Alicia/Finn three-sentence fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Candles" by Daughter.

‘you’re too old to be so shy, he says to me, so i stay the night’

//

When she turns up at his doorstep in the ungodliest of hours, his eyes are barely open and he doesn’t quite know what to expect before she leans in and kisses him and he takes a moment to notice that she tastes like tequila against his tongue and-

(he should’ve asked questions but he doesn’t because, well, he didn’t think of it at the time and a part of him is grateful and a part of him feels guilty for taking advantage of her, taking advantage of whatever this is)

-and she could feel his hesitation in the way his hands stop wandering under her shirt and she reassures him, whispers, “trust me,” and he does.

When she wakes the next morning, its his arms around her that reminds her where she is - what they had done - and when she looks up, she realizes he’d been staring, adoration in his eyes and something else dark and steaming that causes his pupils to dilate, and she grins at the lack of subtlety.

He starts kissing her neck, sucking on supple skin, “so,” peck, “if anyone asks,” peck, “it was you,” peck, “who stayed the night,” he murmurs, his voice trembling against her skin, and she laughs, hooking her arm around his neck, pulling him to her, and smiles against his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Any Other World" by MIKA

‘lonely is too lonely alone’

//

It’s one of those nights she’s tossing and turning, wakes up with hot tears streaming down her cheekbones, his ghost haunting in the deep pockets of her soul and it keeps her crying until the sun sneaks through the curtains, cocooning her in warmth that did nothing to comfort-

-one of those nights when she’s too lonely to be alone and she takes solace in one too many glasses of wine, only to deeply regret it when she wakes to the bricks grinding against the insides of her skull and what little dinner she had had the night before literally going down the toilet.

And in the morning when she stands in front of the mirror, her dress is loose around her waist and she tries her best to conceal the exhaustion bagging under her eyes because despite everything, superficial things still matter.

Then she comes home after a long, long day to one of those nights when the cold, frigid world backs her up against a corner and she speeds through red lights to get to him faster before she irreparably falls apart and when she knocks, Finn is there-

“-you told me if I ever needed someone,” she whispers between breaths, and he almost doesn’t hear the way her voice breaks but the dead silence of the night makes him catch on and he pulls her against his body, wraps his arms around her thin frame and let’s her cry into his neck, whispers sweet nothings in her ear he knows she can’t hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Home" by Daughter

‘i was drunk again, causing accidents’

//

They fuck for the first time on the 27th floor, late one night when she was supposed to be showing him around, persuade him to take it because it’s only incestuous if they were siblings, but harmless remarks turn into thick tension and the line disappears and god forbid, they’re too drunk to make rational decisions.

It was him who had made the first move, takes a shot in the dark, leans in and she meets him halfway and-

-and his hand is in her hair, gripping as she takes him all in and she throws her head back at the pleasuring heat between her thighs, sees stars and white spots.

He kisses her neck, the line of her throat, sucks on every delicious inch of skin she exposes, a throaty moan escapes her lips when he thrusts up at the right spot and jesus, she feels it-

-he knows she’s close, when she tightens around him and he feels his own release coming and when she finally gets there, she bites into his shoulder to keep herself from screaming out, takes him down with her and together, they plummet to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hollow Drum" by Laura Welsh

‘all i know is there was fire in the room’

//

“Alicia-” he groans against her shoulder as he slowly rides out his release, his hands gripping her waist so hard he’s worried he’ll leave bruises (but by the way her nails are digging on the back of his neck tells him she won’t mind much) and Finn feels her hand grasp his in a firm grip because-

“-don’t you dare stop,” she growls through her teeth, the sound low and new to his ears, because fuck, she’s so close, so so close.

He starts pumping into her hard, the kind of speed that makes her eyes roll to the back of her head, steals the air right out of her lungs, and he sweeps her hair behind her ears to see her better because damn, she’s insatiable, and he’s getting hard again, wonders how this’ll end for him but for now-

“-Finn!” she cries out when she climaxes and he captures her lips to keep her quiet, her legs limp around his waist and he’s still inside her thrusting, not wanting to ever leave her mind-numbing warmth.

“You’re gonna be late for court,” he breathes into her hair later on, still out of breath, gently pulling out of her, kneeling to start kissing her legs from top to bottom, tugging her skirt down, and coming back up to suck on her neck while buttoning her blouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Undiscovered" by Laura Welsh

‘you’re undiscovered, i wanna see the rest of you’

//

It’s almost two a.m. when the ending credits starts to roll on the screen and that Celine Dion song begins to play but in all honesty, Finn had lost much interest after the latter half of the movie when Alicia had fallen asleep soundly on his lap, found it rather challenging not to focus on her face because he hadn’t noticed it before, can’t believe he’s only noticing now.

She had taken her makeup off, he remembers, before sitting down to start the movie and it really isn’t the first time he’d seen her face bare but it never occurred to him to pay enough attention, wasn’t particularly looking for anything out of the ordinary because really, she looks just as beautiful.

The soft sprinkling of brown spots on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose makes him want to smile, makes him want to kiss her constellations and commit them to memory and-

“-when are you gonna stop staring?” she croaks after a while, eyes still closed, her lips turned up into a small smile and he thinks, never, doesn’t feel embarrassed at all by being caught and when she finally opens her eyes, he smiles that smile only reserved for her and leans down to kiss her softly on the lips, leaving small kisses on every inch of her face because-

“-I didn’t know you had freckles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any prompts, please feel free to share with me and I'll try to write one for you. (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oceans" by Seafret

(part one of two)

 

‘there’s oceans between me and you’

//

She can feel salt prick at the sides of her eyes as she trudges through the hustle street of New York City, huffing and puffing air under the falling snow, feeling the nostalgia creep up to her chest, hardening at the base of her throat and suddenly, she's finding it harder and harder to breathe because this-

-this city was theirs, all of it, the lights and the adrenaline and the thrill and the freedom and all of the things she couldn't have back home, back to all the secrecy and all the hush and all the scandal-

-this city was Will's city, it was her city, two nobodies and a million other nobodies who couldn't give two shits if they were kissing under lampposts, intertwining fingers under the stars, fucking on a balcony-

-this city was too much to take in, totally indiscernible; all the memories, the echoes, the could-have-beens, and all the good timing that they managed to pull off.

Her eyes were cast downwards to the wet pavement, staring at her own shadow as if it was a stranger, a person she sees walking past multiple times in the day but never really stopped to get to know about; and some might call it fate, others luck, when she rams into someone, a man, a certain man with a familiar smile and the kind of blue eyes she wouldn't, couldn't ever mistake as anyone else's.

"Finn."


End file.
